Cutie Pie
by getpitchslappedbechloe
Summary: Beca and Chloe have been dating for three years. Beca wants it to be forever. What will Chloe say? Songfic. I might do a sequel where they have fiance sex. Both will be one-shots unless I get a bunch of reviews saying otherwise.


**A/N: As a reviewer said, you can never have too much fluff! Here ya go! And btw I now my email says sally but thats my username for most of my online games so yeah my name is E. -E**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pitch Perfect, it would sure as hell be Bechloe. But I don't. So it's Jeca. **

_Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale were walking in the park, Beca's heart racing at what she was about to admit. "Hey Chlo can we sit down, I kinda need to tell you something." _

_They sat down and when Beca wouldn't tell her, she grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze along with one of Chloe's 50 watt smiles, saved just for Beca. "You can do it, Cutie Pie." "I-i uh..." Beca was nervous._

_"What's up Becs?" "Well, Chloe. Where do I begin?" "Anywhere you feel comfortable." "Okay, well at the activities fair last year, I felt something odd when I saw you. I didn't know what it was but I knew I should act on it in a year, to see how things went between us. What i'm trying to say is-" _

_B__eca was silenced when she felt warm, soft lips on her own. Chloe bit Beca's bottom lip, and Beca moaned into Chloe's mouth. _

_When air was necessary, the girls pulled away and Chloe broke the tension by saying "I've wanted to do that for so long." "I guess that means you like me too, huh?"_

_"No." "Then what the hell was that?" No answer. "Chlo?" Beca started to tear up which was rare. "I don't like you. I love you." B__eca tackled Chloe and peppered her neck with kisses. "I love you too."_

* * *

><p>3 years later...<p>

Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale were walking in the park, Beca's heart racing at what she was about to do. "Hey Chlo can we sit down, I kinda need to ask you something." They sat down at the same bench. "You know the drill, Cutie Pie."

"Four years ago, I met this wonderful girl. She was like a dream, and I pinched myself so many times I have a scar." Chloe giggled, Beca blushed. "Don't think."

Beca wolf whistled, something she learned for their not-so-nice foreplay. Jesse came over, set up a keyboard, fist pumped Beca, and left.

_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do_  
><em>Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you<em>  
><em>Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice<em>  
><em>Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you<em>

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard_  
><em>We can go<em>  
><em>No one will know<em>  
><em>Oh c'mon girl<em>

_Who cares if we're trashed_  
><em>Got a pocket full of cash we can blow<em>  
><em>Shots of Patron<em>  
><em>And it's on girl<em>

_Don't say no no no no no_  
><em>Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>  
><em>And we'll go go go go go<em>  
><em>If you're ready, like I'm ready<em>

_'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do_  
><em>Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you<em>  
><em>Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice<em>  
><em>Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you<em>

_Oh_  
><em>I'll go get a ring<em>  
><em>Let the choir bell sing like ooh<em>  
><em>So what you wanna do<em>  
><em>Lets just run girl<em>  
><em>If we wake up and you want to break up<em>  
><em>That's cool<em>  
><em>No I won't blame you<em>  
><em>It was fun girl <em>

Chloe put her hands over her mouth to not scream with joy.

_Don't say no no no no no_  
><em>Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>  
><em>And we'll go go go go go<em>  
><em>If you're ready, like I'm ready<em>

_'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do_  
><em>Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you<em>  
><em>Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice<em>  
><em>Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you<em>

_Just say I do_  
><em>Tell me right now baby<em>  
><em>Tell me right now baby, baby<em>  
><em>Just say I do<em>  
><em>Tell me right now baby<em>  
><em>Tell me right now baby, baby<em>

_Oh_  
><em>It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do<em>  
><em>Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you<em>  
><em>Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice<em>  
><em>Chloe Ann Beale, I think I wanna marry you.<em> 

Beca got down on one knee, and took out a navy blue box. She popped it open, revealing a ring that perfectly matched Chloe's cerulean eyes. "Chloe, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Chloe nodded, mouthed a 'yes', and Beca slipped the ring on her finger. Beca and Chloe shared a passionate yet appropriate kiss full of joy as fiances.

Beca fished another box out of her pocket and Chloe slipped the ring on Beca's finger. "I love you." Beca said gently. "I love you too." Chloe said just as gently and pecked Beca's lips once more.

**A/N: What do you think? The song was Marry You by Bruno Mars. For Chloe's ring: _ /wedding-ring-blue-diamond-sapphire _ For Beca's ring: ****_ /dionysus-tungsten-carbide-ring-with-blue-green-opal-inlay-6-mm-10mm/?gclid=CPPp_YTmvr8CFTJn7AodMUUAgg Have a nice day, stay cool!_**


End file.
